Undertale Gang Shenanigans
by remzy
Summary: Starting six years after the Underground, nothing has really changed with the main Undertale characters...Nope, still nothing.


**This story** **is Mute!Frisk,** **Nonbinary!Frisk,** **Floweypot, and** **Haunting!Chara, plus gay ships. If you're going to complain** **about it,** **please do** **not read this story.**

 **Italics is** **Frisk speaking sign** **language.**

 **Rated T for swears. Later chapters might** **be a little suggestive and have violence, but no real sexual content will be made.**

 **No Trigger** **Warnings**

 **Celebrations and Skelepuns - PT 1**

The load button, the reset button. That was the only reason that Frisk was still alive to this moment. If Frisk didn't have such power, it would be pretty obvious that they would of been dead by now. But alas, they had luck.

It was such a happy ending, in Chara's opinion. It was so distasteful to her. She would scream at Frisk, the person she haunted, well rather lived inside of, to do a reset and do a genocide run, but the last time she tried that Frisk nearly got into therapy, and she didn't want Frisk learning how to block her out.

She was still that rather disturbing sense of little jolts of greed, hatred, and violence to Frisk. No matter how much she tried, though, Frisk refused to hurt anyone. It was horrible. Anyone could have fallen down Mt. Ebott, and it had to be this stupid pacifist obsessed person. At least it was something, though. Before Frisk had fell down and the human before died, Chara was aching to haunt someone. If she wasn't haunting someone, then she was just sort of in some abyss. Now, she has front row seats to Frisks' life.

Only Frisk saw Chara's spirit, which was a transparent girl that could really be mistaken for a boy, who's ghost faded out the lower down you got on her body.. Like Frisk, Chara liked appearing gender neutral, but still identified as a girl.

Other than that, Chara and Frisk got along quite well for their differences.

 **August 3th,** **2020 - Frisk's POV**

It's been exactly six years since I led the monsters out of the underground.

Monsters and humans don't care about a lot of things, but today was something everyone really cared about. Mainly monsters celebrated this day, but some humans celebrated it as well. After them, you have the group everyone but the group itself hates. The people that genuinely hate Monsters, and sadly, not in an ironic way.

It makes me rather sad, that humans and monsters can't just live in peace. I'm rather worried that the monsters will be forced to Mt. Ebott once again, but humans and monsters have gotten along well for six years. At first, most humans were shocked and basically put into panic, but after a few months most of them warmed up, but not all of them.

Usually in big areas that are hosting celebrations for the monsters being freed, there are a lot of protests with really stupid signs. Some of them even bring knives for whatever reason, which really is scary for me. That's the reason why most of my family don't go to the celebrations, but apparently we were going today.

"Hey, What are ya thinking about now?" Flowey suddenly interrupted my thinking with a rather smug grin as he spoke. Oh yeah, Flowey. After one day of us getting freed from the underground, Flowey somehow made it to the house we rented, so now we keep him in a pot in my room. He can't really harm anyone anymore, he's weak now, and honestly really funny. He's good at cheering me up even though he's basically incapable of love, and really doesn't understand feelings at all.

 _Oh, nothing._ I signed to him. I was mute, and thankfully everyone in my family was willing to learn sign language. Even Flowey did, but he didn't seem that willing to. I've watched his face as he sat through lessons. He was definitely not happy.

"Bud, you know I ain't an idiot."

 _Yeah. Thinking about_ _the celebration._

Flowey did like knowing what was going on, and I can't exactly blame him.

Chara was pretty silent today, and I was surprised at that. Usually Chara was going on some rant in my head about humanity and how unaccepting they are. Chara was half right though, so I really had to give at least give a bit of credit to her. A little bit of humanity was rather unacceptable by my standards. A.K.A, murderers, rapists, homophobia, and transphobia. Those were the worst of humanity, and honestly I wish that they were wiped from the face of this planet.

"Uuuuugh, why can't we go to the celebration?" Flowey complained in a very annoyed tone.

If I was able to speak, then I would have giggled a bit. _We're going today._

"Oh really?" Flowey sneered at me. He stopped speaking for a second and then continued, "Mettaton said the same thing three years ago."

 _That's because some protesting_ _humans lit the area_ _on fire before we could get there._ I signed back to Flowey.

"Ugh, what the hell's wrong with humans anyway?" Flowey groaned. "And I mean that in the sense that there's something very wrong."

 _The same thing can't_ _happen twice..._

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Enough with your sappy stuff. Fine. Let me come, though."

 _Of course._

In all honesty I wasn't exactly looking forward to going outside. It was horribly hot outside, well for someone that lives in British Columbia. I'd probably melt a little if I went outside, so I questioned if it was actually a good idea.

"Nice." Flowey said, still having his rather sly tone in his voice. Then again, it was normal for him to sound sly, even if what he's saying isn't sly at all.

The door suddenly opened, but rather quietly. In the doorway stood Sans, the skeleton that probably got too many people wanting to murder him for his terrible puns. "Hey kid, ya ready to go?"

 _Yep._ I signed quickly, getting excited. I forgot all about the heat that would meet me outside, and grabbed Flowey rather quickly, and walked out of my room, and headed downstairs to the living room.

Most of my family was already downstairs. Alphys and Undyne were cuddling and talking to each other. Mettaton was in his EX form and posing dramatically as he could while sitting. Toriel was smiling rather awkwardly and trying to sit as far away from Asgore and she could. Papyrus was just being Papyrus. Sans had sat down next to Toriel, basically blocking Asgore from her.

Mettaton was the first to notice that I had come downstairs, and quickly got up. "Alright, darlings~! Time to get a move on!" Everyone noticed, because somehow and someway, he always managed to get people's attention, negative or not. Everyone started getting up, making small chitter chatter. I was one of the last out of the door.

The celebration we were going to wasn't actually going to be open for three hours, but we were going there on a long road trip in a huge van that would consist of nothing but pure madness, in my opinion. Apparently it would take two and a half hours or even more.

It's been 15 minutes since we started driving.

Already, it was pure madness, as I predicted. Asgore was driving, and Papyrus was screaming and about to break something because of Sans' puns. Mettaton seemed to check a mirror and make sure he looked 'perfect' every thirty seconds, and Toriel just looked done with all of us. Alphys was playing a two player board game with Undyne, and I was just sitting awkwardly in the back room with all the actual seats, eating some Doritos.

The van was really big. At the back, there were all the seats and places you could actually sleep. There was another room stuffed with the snacks and games, which was where Alphys and Undyne were. In the front were the driver seats and just a place to place stuff. Including Mettaton's mirror, and I faintly heard him say that the first person that wasn't him to touch his mirror would get kicked out of the van with his leg.

Flowey was about to start screaming swears, or at least he looked like it. The look of rage on his face couldn't be mistaken by anyone. He held his petals to his non-existant ears, apparently not realizing that he's stuck listening to everyone full volume, whether he liked it or not.

I could hear Chara holding back a scream with little noises in my head, too. Today, no one was silent. Except for maybe me, but that's besides the point. 'Chara, calm down.' I told Chara. Chara was the only person that I could actually speak to, but only because she only existed inside my head at the moment.

'It's so loud, why can't humans just have an off switch for hearing like Mettaton probably does!?' Chara groaned. She was obviously pissed. 'What the fuck even is this anyway? This road trip was such a mistake!'

I laughed in my head. 'I'm sure it'll die down soo-' I was cut off by Papyrus screaming.

"OH MY GOD SANS, WILL YOU STOP WITH THESE PUNS?" Papyrus had the ability to scream really loudly. Which he used a lot, and honestly his screams could break someone's ears.

"Nah, I'm gonna work you down to the," Sans paused for a moment for the anticipation, "bone."

Papyrus quit screaming and just left the front room of the van and stormed into the game room, or at least I assumed so. I decided to get up from my seat and walk into the front room of the van, to find Sans chuckling as Papyrus slammed the door to the game room.

 _The ride is madness,_ I signed to Sans, and I would of laughed while signing it if I wasn't mute. Then again, I would do a lot of things if I wasn't mute.

Sans tried holding back a smile before replying, "Yeah, true. I don't have the...guts to stop it though." I swore I could hear Papyrus scream again, from the game room. How could he even hear that anyway?

 _Now that one was funny._

"Haha. Alright kid, now watch this." He leaned in a bit and whispered it quietly to me, as if he didn't want anyone hearing what he said. After that, he proceeded to walk over to Mettaton, who was checking his makeup yet again.

"Hey mettaton." He said to Mettaton casually, but I knew exactly what was going to happen next. Probably a pun of some sorts, and I was ready to cringe.

"Yes, darling?" Mettaton replied, changing his eye contact from the mirror to Sans.

Sans looked suspiciously ready to make a pun, "Do you think after the celebration, we will have..."

"Yes?" Mettaton said in a slight sing song voice, dragging on the end of the word.

" _Mettaton_ of people?"

If Mettaton had no self control, he would of grabbed Sans by his hoodie, open the van, and drop-kick him out of it. Instead, he just gave him a look that basically said 'I'm going to fucking kill you someday, Sans.' He proceeded to lightly push Sans away and decided to go back to checking his makeup, as if nothing happened, but apparently that look was stuck on his face for a few minutes, as if he were just processing the pun Sans made.

Sans walked back over to me, looking a bit smug, even though he's a skeleton, and skeletons really aren't the best at doing facial expressions. He chuckled a bit before saying, "Now that was a good pun, wasn't it?"

I smiled a bit before signing, _Everyone seems to overreact to_ _puns._ Sans nodded a bit, not exactly saying anything.

To drag the conversation on, I decided to sign, _Don't you think it'll be hot?_

"Cmon kid, don't get all _fired up_ over it."

 _How sly of_ _you._

"Kid, I have a _burning_ passion for these puns." Alright, now I sort of wanted to whack him over the head with something now. Maybe Mettaton and Papyrus weren't overreacting over his puns at all.

 _Alright, I_ _ran into these puns. I...lava_ _good pun though._

Sans laughed a bit before saying, "I'm proud of you, I've taught you well. I'd heat if you didn't like my puns."

 _Now that's_ _just a terrible pun._

"Yep, I know, but still great at the same time, you gotta admit." Sans paused for a moment before adding on to his sentence, "Welp I'm gonna head to the game room, I'm pretty bored."

I nodded and watched him leave to the game room, and as soon as he came in, a bit of shouting started, which I was sure that Papyrus started.

This will be a day filled with nothing but madness.


End file.
